


Touch Starved

by chelseyelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji is craving touch more than he realizes and Zenyatta tries to show that he's willing to help his pupil with his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, apparently, I'm not over my Genyatta fever, so I needed to vent. I stumbled across an excellent Genyatta prompt by anon, posted to scuzer's tumblr page:
> 
> touch-starved Genji, though. He's been deprived of affection so long; along with his growing crush on his master, his desire for affection becomes more obvious. His stares linger on Zenyatta's fingers, and he's just /craving/ to pepper kisses all over his face. Zenny notices but allows Genji time to confess. Time skip to the early stages of an established relationship, Genji /indulges/ in physical touch. Loves it when Zenny strokes his face and neck; loves when those fingers are in his mouth.
> 
> Once again dedicated to the fabulous scuzer. Love all your stuff and love your awesome self! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

With the way his life had been progressing in recent years, it was understandable that, before he'd met Zenyatta, Genji hadn't realized his craving for intimacy. Sure, he had always been a playboy in his youth, wanting his arm around a pretty girl and a roll in the sheets. That was how he assumed everyone was, horny and lonely and nothing more. But suddenly, due to unfortunate turns, the option of easy touch wasn't his to chose anymore.

After the confrontation and betrayal of his brother and narrowly escaping death, Genji had been focusing solely on nothing but rehabilitation in his new, cybernetic body, furthering his training and working tirelessly for Overwatch. However, after the disbandment of the organization, he had been left with ample time alone. Days on end to think nothing but negative thoughts about his very unique situation. It wasn't until he was truly on his own, no girls, no friends, no family, that he understood.

From what he'd disclosed to Zenyatta in one of their private lessons, the most disheartening thing he'd come to realize about his not quite human/not quite machine body was that he could probably never be intimate, romantically or otherwise, again.

"Why would you think that?" Zenyatta had asked, startled and confused by the statement. 

Genji gave a quick, defensive jerk of his shoulders. "Why wouldn't I think that, sensei? Most people I meet are afraid of my new form or don't understand it. And even if they weren't afraid, who would be willing to be with a cyborg in a world full of prejudice against omnic's?" He dipped his head. 

"If I found someone who was actually physically willing, how would I give pleasure properly and how would I, in turn, receive pleasure if most of my body is gone?" With each point he made, Genji's posture lowered that much more, his slim, black frame unknowingly painting the picture of a dejected man. With an unsteady voice, he managed out a final, "And what if I hurt them? Even with an embrace."

Zenyatta found himself begrudgingly empathizing with the heartfelt case his student made, but that didn't mean that he had to believe those terrible words. Omnic's and modified humans, alike, lead full platonic, romantic and sexual lives. It simply took time, practice and a willing partner. Rather than lecture the vulnerable youngest Shimada, he decided it would be easier to physically prove his point. The omnic floated to Genji, purposefully placing his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Then you may touch me anytime you please, Genji. I am not afraid. I will not break from a hug."

The cyborg had remained silent for a long while, looking nowhere as he processed Zenyatta's offer. His fingers itched to take the monk up on his offer, but he restrained himself. "Thank you," he eventually said, voice tight. And with that, their daily session had ended.

It wasn't until a week or so later that Zenyatta had begun to notice something different about his pupil. He was very attentive, even by omnic standards, so he was able to recognize when Genji's body language started to change. It was odd, however, that the thing Zenyatta was noticing about Genji, was that Genji began to be more actively aware of Zenyatta.

On more than one occasion, Genji's stare would linger on his teacher's fingers and hands for long periods of time. He would normally try to be covert, choosing to steal quick looks whenever he thought Zenyatta was meditating, but he caught them. He would waver ever so slightly in his training when Zenyatta appeared unannounced, something that hadn't mattered to his concentration in the past. And whenever the pair spoke at length, Genji would sit purposefully close to him, leaning into his space, but doing nothing else.

One day, during a particularly distracting meditation/staring session, Zenyatta had questioned himself as to why it would be that Genji so obviously wanted to touch him but wouldn't. Perhaps the cyborg hadn't believed, or even been willing to hope, that Zenyatta had meant what he'd said about not minding being touched. Perhaps Genji had assumed that his teacher was simply telling him what he'd like to hear, that what Zenyatta had said hadn't really been true. It seemed like something Genji would decide on his own, and it would be terrible if that thought were left to eat at the cyborg, so the omnic concluded that he needed to give another reminder that touching him was okay. 

In a fluid movement, the monk had risen from his soft, grassy meditation spot, floating languidly in the cooling air. He had made for the ornate entrance to the temple, but as he'd passed the seated cyborg, Zenyatta slid his palm along the top of Genji's helmet. A questioning look flashed across Genji's face beneath his visor, but Zenyatta hadn't seen it, heading inside without a word or backwards glance. 

His second invitation was a success. 

From that moment onward, whenever Genji needed his master for anything, he would touch him. He would excitedly brush his shoulder, grab his elbow, bump their knees together, anything and everything to get the contact he craved. 

Most would become annoyed with the sudden increase of attention and the invasion of personal space, but the monk only found it incredibly cute, knowing what the touches had actually come to mean. He wished that his student would just accept his newfound feelings for Zenyatta and confess so that they could be more open with their physicality, but as a monk, he was nothing if not understanding and patient. 

Yes, he remembered those times of waiting and pining, but he much preferred these early days of their relationship where he could spoil the touch starved man. Within the first week of being together with Genji, their touching had increased ten fold, with Zenyatta standing closer to Genji for longer amounts of time and allowing easy openings for the cyborg to grab his body at will. After a month, they were both peppering electric kisses along each other's firm jaws, enjoying prolonged handholding under the Sakura grove, caressing each other's faces in the candlelit darkness of the teaching hall and oh, so much more. Zenyatta had to admit that his student was an addictive presence. Even more so now.

"Master?" Genji asked, visor off and scarred lips slick with his own saliva. He had paused in his sucking of his teacher's artistic fingers when he'd sensed the omnic's mind wandering. "Are you alright."

Zenyatta tilted his head in place of a smile, touched at the concern from his pupil and showing that nothing was wrong. "Just reminiscing about when you weren't sure if you could touch me. Do you remember, little sparrow?"

It was difficult to see due to the many scars riddling Genji's remaining flesh, but the cyborg had begun to blush. Most wouldn't have been able to tell in the near darkness of Zenyatta's sleeping room, but with his sensitive optic sensors, the monk could see his student's face gently color at the nickname. 

"Yes, sensei, I remember. I was afraid that I would come to ruin our friendship by seeking something with you that I wasn't entirely sure was possible in this body. But I wanted you and you did not push me away as most would have."

Genji ran a lazy lick along the underside of Zenyatta's pointer finger, guiding the smooth metal digit partially down his throat and clearly displaying his intent with salacious gestures and saliva. This caused the omnic's frame to shake in whole hearted approval. "You have taught me so much about what I can feel and I would like to show you what I have learned."

Zenyatta cupped his hand around Genji's rough, heated cheek, the cyborg leaning contentedly into the contact. Anyone who would reject this beauty was a fool.

"I could never deny you, little sparrow. Please," his teacher begged. "Show me."

**Author's Note:**

> Did...did you like the hints of sexy time? I'm not sure if I wrote it right. Please tell me what you thought of the fic. I'd love to hear it :3


End file.
